1. Technical Field
This present invention relates to a connector. More particularly, the present invention relates to a connector for connecting a board having a card and a housing for housing the card.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, connectors having a card and a housing for housing the card are known. One of such connectors has a projection on a bottom face of a flat housing (JP-A-11-195466), for example the projection is fitted into positioning hole formed on a printed wiring board and thus positioning of the connector is achieved. Another connector has a lead portion and a reinforcing lead portion (JP-A-11-195467). The lead portion and the reinforcing lead portion are soldered to a printed wiring board
In the connectors described above, however, electronic components may exhibit erroneous operations due to electric charge which is electrified on the card. In order to solve this problem, a lead wire for grounding may be provided on a board. However, with the above-described connector, the mechanism of the connector is complicated and the reduction of the size of the connector is difficult.